


Teeth

by rileywrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, wisdom teeth recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/pseuds/rileywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets his wisdom teeth out. Derek has to put up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

"Dewwick, it huhts…"

Derek stares at the 5’11” ball of misery sprawled out on his couch.

"It’ll hurt less if you stop talking, Stilinski."

"I hope you realize how impossible that is." Stiles pouts up at Derek, image ruined by chipmunk cheeks and a head wrap ice pack. "Can you make it stop?"

Derek sighs and kneels down on the floor beside Stiles.

"You know that my removing your pain will screw with your medication. The pills the doctor gave you should be sufficient."

"But Dewwick, it huhts…"

Derek stands. “I’m gonna get you some water. Maybe that’ll help.”

"Bullshit."

Derek brings Stiles a glass of water and finds him asleep again. He leaves the glass of water and heads into the woods, attempting to get away from the smell of his blood.

Stiles smells like pain, like injury, like death. Like medication. Like his usual combination of Adderall, sage, and coffee. But mostly blood.

Derek knows that Stiles will heal. The wisdom teeth had to go, they were going to hurt Stiles down the line. Derek just wishes it didn’t have to hurt Stiles now instead.

A whimper echoes through the woods.

Stiles.

Derek is back in the house before he can think twice, kneeling at Stiles’ side.

Stiles blinks up blearily at him. “Heard me?”

"Yeah." He always hears him. "Are you hurting?"

The man nods sleepily. “Hurting.”

Derek sighs, and touches Stile’s face gently. He focuses on the feeling of pain and draws it from Stiles into himself, clenching his jaw until he metabolizes the pain.

Stiles sighs happily. “Thank.”

"Welcome."

Derek is about to leave the room again when Stiles catches his arm.

"Nap with me."

"What?"

"Nap with me. No nightmares that way."

Derek stares at Stiles for a long moment before toeing off his boots and sliding in behind the man on the couch.

"Better?"

"Much."

Stiles drifts to sleep, and Derek can still smell blood, but it’s okay.

They’re okay.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](rileyrises.tumblr.com)


End file.
